A Dark Past
by Sparky The Tomboy
Summary: Prowl has never thought much about his past before his cyber-ninja training and the family he never knew, but when a new decepticon arrives on Earth, with the same eyes as Prowl, the ninja's past may become the only thing that can save him. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters except Blackfire, Potcher, and Lilith.

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

Prowl furiously sent another blow towards the decepticon scum. But again he missed. The horrendous laughter filled the ninja-bot's ears and he could see those glowing red eyes staring at him. "You know you can't hide from it forever!" The decepticon called out to him in the darkness. "What are you talking about?" Prowl questioned furiously "I can't hide from what forever?" The laughter just got louder and louder until it was unbearable. Then in the darkness Prowl spotted a bot that looked just like him, but the one bone chilling difference, was the glowing red eyes. Prowl gasped as he woke in his berth. His breath was coming in quick breaths and his whole body trembled. The bot had never had such a terrifying dream before, and he was shaken very badly. He looked around him and saw bright sunlight coming in through the large hole in his ceiling. Prowl was shocked. It was afternoon already, he had never been in recharge for so long. Just then there was a knock on the door and Optimus Prime, poked his head in. He smiled when he saw Prowl. "Oh good, your awake," The autobot leader sounded rather relieved "I thought something was wrong when I didn't see you this morning." He then noticed Prowl trembling. "Is something wrong?" Prowl merely shook his head. Optimus didn't look convinced. "Okay, but you know if anything is wrong you can talk to me.' Prowl put his hands up. "I assure you Optimus, I am completely fine." Optimus still didn't look convinced but he didn't push the matter any further. After Optimus left Prowl tried to meditate, but to no avail. The decepticon's words rang in his head 'You can't hide from it forever.' What could he have meant? Suddenly a thought crossed Prowl's mind. Which decepticon was it? He hadn't really been all that worried abut the decepticon's identity, but now that he thought about it, he hadn't been any of the decepticons Prowl knew. One of the main factors of the bot was the scars all over his body. Another was the bright red and black plating. Prowl's head began to hurt and he took off his visor. He hardly ever did that. Even in the privacy of his own room he felt uncomfortable when looking at his real eyes. Unlike most autobots, his eyes were purple instead of blue. That's why he wore his visor. It made him sick. Just then someone knocked at his door making him jump and drop his visor.

Hah, CLIFFHANGER! You guys are probably wondering what's gonna happen next aren't ya? Well you won't find out until you press that pretty blue button below this. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters but I do own Blackfire, Potcher, and Lilith.

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

He quickly picked it up and stared in dismay at the huge crack across them. When the door opened it was Racthet who walked in. He looked curiously at Prowl who was holding something in his hands. "Prowl?" "Yes?" The ninja-bot didn't turn "What is it Ratchet?" The medic bot was annoyed. "Optimus wanted me to let you know that the others are going off on patrol and he wants you to go." Prowl tensed. He couldn't go of on patrol now, the others couldn't see his real eyes. "Tell Prime that I cannot go." Ratchet scoffed. "And why not," He was starting to get angry now "Dose the ninja-bot need to meditate?" Prowl could sense Ratchet's annoyance rising. Prowl showed him the broken visor without turning. "My visor has broken," He stated flatly "And I cannot leave with out them fixed." Suddenly Ratchet's annoyance turned to curiosity as he took the visor from Prowl hand and began to observe it. "Why must you have the visor?" Ratchet asked, "You have eyes don't you?" Prowl nodded his head but still would not turn around. "Prowl," Ratchet ordered, "Let me see your eyes." Prowl sighed. He couldn't hide it any longer. Anyways any sane bot knew better than to argue with Ratchet. He turned around, and what Ratchet saw made him shudder. Unlike all the other autobots whose eyes were a bright icy blue, Prowl's were purple. Ratchet looked shocked. "How long-" "Since I was created." "Ho-" "I do not know." Ratchet was quiet surprised. How could his team member keep such a secret for such a long time? :Ratchet, come in Ratchet. Is Prowl coming?: Ratchet looked at the ninja-bot who looked ready to beg Ratchet not to make him go. :Prowl needs to stay behind for some repairs.: :I thought something was bugging him well we'll see you later:. After that Ratchet turned back to Prowl who was staring at him, with those purple eyes. "Yes I can fix your visor," Ratchet answered the unspoken question "But until then do not leave this room." Prowl did not need to be told twice. He wouldn't be caught dead letting the others see his real eyes. It just would hurt too much. Suddenly the alarm went off.

Another CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I like to leave my readers hungry for more. So if you do not like cliffhangers I suggest you stop reading this story at once. And if you do like cliffhangers and also big secrets, I suggest you read on. Now REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters but I do own Blackfire, Potcher, and Lilith.

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

Prowl's Point of View

On no. The alarm. I began to panic. Wait, **I** began to panic. Today just wasn't my day. Usually I'm so calm and collective. Just then Ratchet ran in and handed me my now fixed visor. I quickly took it from him and placed it over my eyes. Ahh that felt so much better. Now I didn't have to worry about the others seeing my eyes. "Come on," Ratchet said hurrying back out the door "The decepticons are attacking down town." We both transformed into our vehicle modes and raced to join our fellow autobots. As we drove along the road, I got a strange feeling, as though something important was going to happen. I didn't know why. Just then we saw a huge explosion in front of us. Ratchet stopped but I slid into it, unable to stop quickly enough. I transformed and jumped out. Ratchet also transformed and we got into a fighting stance just as two decepticons walked towards us. One of them was Blitzwing, not really all that shocking, but the other one froze me to the spot. That black and red plating, the scars, and glowing red visor. They just couldn't be forgotten. It was the decepticon from my dream.

Ratchet's Point of View

I stared at the two decepticons angrily. Blitzwing came at me, his three faces making their own comment as usual. The other ran over to Prowl and what happened next I didn't expect. He was about to attack Prowl, who was just standing there, when he stopped in his tracks. I thought perhaps it was a trap, but the two bots just stared at each other with shocked expressions. I hadn't realized that both Blitzwing and I had stopped fighting. "Hey Blackjerk," Blitzwing called out to the bot "Stop staring and start fighting! Jeez I've heard about measuring your opponent but this is just ridiculous." "Prowl stop standing there and get your aft moving!" I yelled angrily at the young bot. The two turned and started running from each other. I tipped my head confused. Okay, very strange day. I heard the bot call back to Blitzwing as he ran. "It's not Blackjerk you incompetent nimrod, it's Blackfire!" He yelled. I was surprised at his voice. It was a mixture of soft and anger. It was quite surprising to hear from a decepticon. I hadn't noticed that the fighting had stopped around us. I saw the other autobots. A few dents but nothing major. The decepticons were flying away, and Blitzwing joined them. Optimus Prime ran up to me. "What was that about Prowl?" He asked with a worried look on his face "I've never seen him look so scared before." I shook my head and looked in the direction Prowl had run off.

With Prowl

Prowl ran into his room and quickly locked the door. He jumped into his tree and held his legs to his chest. It couldn't be possible. Could it? It had just been a dream, if so why had he been standing there, Prowl was sure he hadn't been just seeing things. He took off his visor and wiped the oily tears that had been swelling in his eyes. The other bot had a visor too. That was rather a strange thing. Most decepticons didn't wear visors. They usually had strange shaped eyes. Maybe, like Prowl, there was something wrong with his eyes that he was ashamed of others to see. Then he heard a knock at his door. "Prowl," Optimus Prime "Prowl come on open up, we know you're in there." We? Great the others. As Prowl started climbing down he slipped and dropped his visor for the second time that day. This time Prowl reached out fast enough and grabbed it before it could hit the ground. Placing it over his eyes he unlocked the door and opened it. Standing there was Optimus Prime and Ratchet. They both had worried looks on their faces. "Yes?" Prowl asked. Optimus and Ratchet both exchanged a glance then Optimus spoke up. "What was that back there?" He asked worried "You ran off. Why?" Prowl sighed. How could he explain his dream to them? Even if he could they wouldn't understand. "It was nothing," He said narrowing his eyes "Now go and leave me alone." With that he shut the door and locked it again. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other "What was that about?" Optimus asked. "I have no idea," Ratchet said shrugging his soldiers "But I suggest we wait until he's ready to talk." "Hey boss bot I think you'll want to see this!" Optimus Prime and Ratchet ran into the main computer room. There they saw Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari, and the new decepticon.

More Cliffhangers! Man I need to chill with the cliffhangers. Oh well. Will we find out the identity of this new decepticon? Will Prowl finally trust his team enough to let them know of his darkest secret? Review and find out on Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters but I do own Blackfire (Night), Potcher, Lilith, and Rosalie.

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

Optimus tensed. "What in the name of Primus is he doing here?" He asked furiously glaring at Bumblebee and Bulkhead. The two young mecs looked at each other nervously. "Well you see boss bot-" "I asked to see you." Optimus looked at the decepticon who had spoken. His eyes were calm and he stood straight with his hands behind his back. Optimus Prime walked over to him. "Who are you and what do you want?" "My decepticon name is Blackfire, but you may call me by my birth name, Night." Ratchet's eyes widened. "Wait?" he said urgently "Do you mean **the **Night? Son of my sister Lilith and the old decepticon second in command Potcher, Night?" The other autobots looked at him surprised. Night studied the medic bot for moment before smiling. "I thought you looked familiar." He turned back to Optimus Prime "As to why I am here, I believe one of your comrades may be my long lost little brother and I wish to speak to him." Optimus looked at him unsure. "Do you mean Prowl?" "If he is the black and gold bot, then yes that is who I mean." Ratchet looked very shocked, while Bumblebee and Sari looked weirded out. "Wait if your Ratchet's nephew, and if Prowl really is your long lost brother then Ratchet is Prowl's uncle." Bumblebee said "Creepy." Night looked at Optimus pleadingly. "Please let me speak to him and find out. If I can't and he truly is my long lost brother, then I will never be able to tell him how sorry I am for what I had to do to him." Optimus was now curious. "What exactly did you do," He asked, "That would make a decepticon feel so bad?" Night looked offended. "Is that all you think of me?" He asked with a glare "Nothing more than another decepticon? If you were listening to Uncle Ratchet, that is only half of what I am. At heart I am an autobot, but due to certain circumstances I must remain with the decepticons." Optimus looked apologetic. "I am sorry, now please tell us what it is exactly that you did." Night looked solemnly at every bot in the room, even casting Sari a glance. "After you hear this, please do not judge me for what I have done," he pleaded sadly "But judge me for what I will do to make it up." He took a deep breath before beginning.

*Flashback (This is what Night is telling Sari and the autobots about)*

"When will he open his eyes?" A younger version of Night asked his mother, who was holding his new baby brother in her arms. Lilith smiled down at her son and with her free arm pulled him closer to her. "He will open them when he wants to my little love." Night seemed satisfied by that answer and looked down at his baby brother. The little sparkling was black with gold plating in certain places. Just then the little bot decided to open his eyes. They were the same purple as his brother's but they had a special sparkle to them that gave him a look of innocence. He was cute and innocent and Night would die protecting him. Suddenly an alarm blared through the bunker home. "Mama, what's going on?" Night wailed as he clung to his mother's leg. The feme's eyes widened in fear as that familiar alarm blared throughout her home. "No it can't be," she whispered "He can't have found out already." The door burst open and Lilith's friend Rosalie rushed into the room. "Lilith, it's Potcher and I've never seen him look so angry!" She stated frightened "What do you think has got him so wound up?" Then the red bot looked down at the sparkling in Lilith's arms. "Oh," She said flatly "That's why." Lilith didn't hesitate a moment longer and put her sparkling into the arms of Night. She kneeled down in front of him. "Night, my little love, you must listen very carefully," She tried hard not to let her voice fill with fear "You must take your brother far away from here, do you understand?" The little mech nodded. "But mama-" He started to ask why but decided against it "I will protect him with my life." She nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. Night hugged his mother and jumped out the window. He ran as fast as his little legs would take him, witch was very fast, quite aware of the loud angry voices coming from his home. As he rounded a corner he slowed his pace, making sure no one had followed him. Now he looked down at the little bundle in his arms. His little brother looked up at him with those sparkling eyes of complete innocence. He wanted to cry. He just couldn't understand how one so small and innocent could make his father so furious. But he did know one thing, his mother had entrusted him in the care of him and Night would do all he could to make sure, not a single decepticon laid so much as a finger on his baby brother. He looked around and his frown deepened. Where could he take him? To Uncle Ratchet's? No, Uncle Ratchet was busy with the war. Uncle BumbleBee? The yellow mini-bot had always been very kind to Night. No, Night didn't want to endanger him. He thought of many but always found some reason his little brother couldn't be left in their care. Night thought of a certain bot that he would have gladly taken his little brother to. Old Uncle Prowl. The bot was good with sparkling and had risen several adopted children but sadly the bot had died several stellar cycles ago, by some strange disease. Night had been devastated and still was. Now he could find nowhere to take his brother so he came upon a decision. He found some old blankets and a basket and making a small makeshift crib, he placed his baby brother in the basket. Then he went to the door of a place he knew all to well. The orphanage. He and his mother had helped there several times and he knew the bots there were kind especially to him, since he had both an autobot parent and a decepticon parent. He placed the basket containing his brother down and rang the doorbell. The femme bot who opened the door was RC, one of the helpers and Night knew her very well. She looked down at Night. "Why hello there Night. Isn't it a bit late to be out?" Then she noticed the basket "And who is this?" Night tried holding back the tears. "He's my baby brother and I need you to take him." Night wiped away a tear that had managed to escape. RC looked surprised. "Why, has something happened to your mother Night?" Now the tears were falling stronger. "No but my father wants to get rid of him and so he must not be found." RC nodded her head knowingly and was about to say goodbye until she thought of something more. "Before you go," She said kneeling down "What is his name?" Night couldn't help but give a small smile despite the tears flowing down his cheeks. Since his mother had not named the little sparkling, Night had done so himself. "His name is Prowl." With that he took off into the dark. Passing by a trash can he found an old helm, with a huge crack in it and energon all over it. He picked it up and continued back to his home. When he arrived he shuddered. It was dark and the only sound that could be heard was that of his father's head of security, Blitzwing yelling as his three faces argued with another. Night gathered his courage and walked boldly into the building. When Potcher saw him his eyes narrowed. They were like tiny slits of pure hatred and Night had to push himself not to be frightened. –Where is the sparkling? – Night was not surprised to hear his father's voice in his head. His father was a mute and could only speak by using his telepathy. Answering his father's question he tossed the broken helm into the light. Potcher not seeing his newborn son before, did not know what he looked like, so the helm worked perfectly. He glared at his son, which with Potcher could be almost as good as a smile in a frightening way.

*End of flashback (Night finishes his tale)*

The autobots and Sari all had looks of surprise on their faces. Night nodded his head, knowing how none of them had expected what he had just told them. Ratchet was the first to speak. "You glitch-head, why didn't you take him to me!" He grabbed Night by the neck and started shacking him "Don't you think I would have gladly raised him! For Primus sake he's my nephew!" Night grabbed Ratchet's hands and pulled them off his neck. "Look I wanted my little brother to have a good future. Anyways you would have been to busy to raise him properly and some of your bad attitude would most likely have rubbed off on him." Sari decided to speak. "Yeah, and Prowl wouldn't have been the same bot we all know and love today." The other bots nodded. Bumblebee then asked a very good question. "Who in the world was the Prowl you named Prowl after?" Night looked at Ratchet. They seemed to speak to each other through their eyes. "The old Prowl was Optimus's father's second in command. He was a very great bot who every bot liked and loved. He was a friend to many and a very good allie. He was also one of my best friends many years ago. Of course that was all until he died." Ratchet looked sad "No medic bot knew what it was he had and we couldn't do a thing. I worked so hard to find a cure and failed." Night put a hand on his uncle's shoulder. But Optimus was still unsure about Night. "How do we know your telling the truth?" He asked glaring at Night "How do we know you aren't just pretending to be the real Night?" Night looked at him and smiled. "I'm actually glad you asked." He pointed to his visor "You see this? I have to wear this visor always so that no one can know about my identity." He pulled off the visor and got very different reactions from each person in the room. Bumblebee looked ready to puke, Bulkhead fainted, Optimus Prime looked shocked, Ratchet looked surprised, and Sari looked horrified. Instead of the usual autobot blue or decepticon red, his eyes were purple. Plain purple, not dark purple, or bright purple, just purple. "So it's true, you are who I thought you were." They all turned to the source f the voice.

GASP! Prowl has a brother and is half decepticon, and his father used to be one of the worst most dangerous decepticon, and he is Ratchet's nephew. This story has taken quite an interesting turn. Well if you'd like to know who spoke, review and read on to chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated but I do own Blackfire (Night), Potcher, Lilith, and Rosalie.

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

The bots turned to see Prowl standing in the doorway. He had a look of pure rage on his face and was trembling hard. Night looked down. "Prowl." He didn't look up to meet his eyes "I am sorry brother." "You are no brother of mine, you decepticon filth." Prowl tried very hard not to shout at the top of lungs what he thought "I do not believe your story." Night looked up with a look of offense on his face. "What do you not believe about it?" He asked starting to get angry as well "The fact that I risked my hide to save you, or the fact that our own father wanted to kill you?" "Both and the fact that a decepticon fathered us and an autobot was our mother. It doesn't make sense." He looked into Night's purple eyes "Autobots and decepticons are mortal enemies. Why would two have sparklings with each other?" This time Ratchet answered. "Lilith did not believe in the war. She always believed that it was not her war and she would not fight. When her heart fell on Potcher no matter how hard I tried I couldn't convince her to find another bot. Lilith always was the persistent type." Prowl looked disbelievingly at Ratchet. "You believe him?" He sounded disgusted "And you are trying to help him?" Ratchet glared at the younger bot. "Yes and I know there is proof that he is telling the truth about you being his brother," Prowl's eyes got big under his visor and he tensed "It is something I found out just earlier today." Now Optimus was very curious. "What are you talking about Ratchet?" Prowl sighed. It was over now. He couldn't hide this secret anymore, and he didn't want Ratchet to tell them. So he took the visor from over his eyes. The others, not including Ratchet and Night, gasped in shock. His eyes were the same purple as Night's though they had that sparkle to them that they'd had when he was a sparkling. Night walked up to him and stood right in front of him staring down into his eyes. As eye met eye something happened deep in Prowl's mind. An ability that he had forgotten of long ago reawakened. –Well brother, it appears I was right. – Prowl was shocked to hear Night's voice in his head. –How are you- Whoa how am I- Night chuckles silently -Our father had telepathy and it has been passed down from generation to generation.- Prowl looked up into the eyes of his supposed brother. No, not supposed. Night truly was his brother, no matter how much he denied it. The other bots were silent until Sari spoke up. "Who's hungry?"

Later

The bots all sat around in the main room drinking hot oil as Night told them more about himself. "And so being the supposed only child of Potcher, I will become second in command when my training is complete." Bumblebee looked confused. "Why would you be second in command? I thought Potcher became second in command because of his power and skill." Night chuckled lightly. "Well actually if you must know, it is tradition for those in our family to become second in command, just as in Megatron's family it is tradition that the only living descendant is leader of the decepticons." Prowl looked very interested and disturbed at the same time. "What happens if there are more than one born?" Night looked down. "The two or more siblings have to fight each other." "That doesn't sound as bad as it could be." Bulkhead stated happily. "To the death." Night finished his statement. Bulkhead looked upset. "Oh." –So if you had remained I would have had to fight you.- Night had been doing this with Prowl a little. Surprisingly Prowl didn't mind. He actually kind of liked being able to talk to his brother without the other asking questions. "Now," Night said leaning back onto the couch "Why don't you tell me more about yourselves, how you all met, and what's happened with you guys since then?" The autobots looked at one another. This was going to be a long night.

Nope, no cliffhanger. I got kinda bored of them and decided to take a break. Well as you can see, there is more to Prowl than the other autobots and maybe even you thought. Review please and I will bring you the all mighty Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters but I do own Blackfire (Night), Potcher, Lilith, and Rosalie.

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

_Prowl talking to himself in his head_

Prowl couldn't recharge. He tossed and turned but no matter what, his mind wouldn't clear up enough for him to recharge. _So many things have happened today. First the nightmare, then Ratchet finds out bout my secret, then Night comes and everyone learns my secret, and now I have an ability I never knew I had. Wait, am I talking to myself again? Darn it, I thought I'd quit doing that when I started my cyber-ninja training. How long ago those years were. Better yet the years before that. Things used to be so simple. I was just an average bot. Even when I still lived in the orphanage I had never known of my past before that. Where did those days go! Ugh, now my processor aches._ Prowl stood up and walked out of his room, unaware of the three shadows fallowing him. He walked down the hall to the training room and started doing just that. Suddenly he heard a voice say "Wow" and heard the sound of someone being wacked and an ow in the same voice. Prowl shook his head and chuckled lightly. –Night, come on out, and tell Bumblbee and Sari to as well.- The three stepped out of the shadows. Night had a guilty look on his face but trying to stifle a laugh while Bumblebee and Sari were cracking up. Prowl rolled his eyes. "Okay you two enough. You can return to your rooms now." Bumblebee picked Sari up into his hand and carried her back to her room, both still laughing. Night raised an optic ridge at Prowl. "How in the world did you know we were there?" Prowl smiled. "Well having lived with Bumblebee and Sari for quit some while it's quite normal and also the fact that you need to work on your stealth." "Gladly noted." Night looked Prowl up and down several times. Prowl noticed. "What are you doing?" Night looked into his eyes. "Well I just noticed how much you look like Potcher." That name made Prowl shudder. It always had. But even more now, knowing that he was his father. Prowl sat down on the ground and Night followed suit. "Tell me more about Potcher." Prowl pleaded. Night looked unsure. "I really don't know if there is much to tell. Potcher is a sparkless evil decepticon who would stop at nothing to make sure what he wants is done." Prowl thought of this for a moment. –Was Potcher ever kind?- Night tipped his head to the side. –What?- -Was Potcher ever nice to you?- When Night thought about it, he remembered when he was very young, still just a sparkling, his father was kind. –Yes, he was. But that was a long time ago. When grandfather was still alive.- -Who was grandfather?- -All I know of him is that his name was Jerico.- -Was he as bad as Potcher?- -Not even close.- -Wow, not even his own father was as bad as him.- -That's an understatement.- -Could Potcher over throw Megatron?- Night thought about this. He knew the answer but he still wanted to think. He wanted to tell his brother the truth but at the same time he did not want to worry him. He decided to tell him the truth. –Yes, very easily.- -Then why dose e not?- -I really do not know. I have never bothered to ask.- -Perhaps that is something you could do.- -Yes. Hey Prowl?- He looked over to see that the ninja bot had fallen asleep. He smiled. "Good night brother."

Awe kinda sweet brotherly moment. I don't know. I'm better with brother sister moments. Wow, Potcher is really bad. I've really outdone myself with this one. Oh and I could really use some help. I need help deciding which part in the series this should take place. Before or after Sari's upgrade. Either is fine but it has to be before Prowl got Master Yoketron's helmet. Perhaps just before. I don't know and I'd really like to know what you guys think. Well review.


	7. Chapter 7

01:53

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters but I do own Blackfire (Night), Potcher, Lilith, and Rosalie.

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

_Prowl talking to himself in his head_

Night's Point of View

I wasn't surprised when no one had noticed my disappearance yet again. For , as the humans call it, a whole month I had been going over to visit Sari and the autobots. Sari and Bumblebee showed fun things liked video games and scary movies. Uncle Ratchet gave me a few repairs that I had needed for a while. Bulkhead taught me how to paint, it's quite relaxing. I can tell Optimus still isn't so sure of me but each day he becomes more and more trusting. And of course time with my brother Prowl is always great. I've found out so much about him and his past. I never realized how right I was to leave him at the orphanage. Because of that choice he has become a brilliant, strong bot, and he even told me how he had cyber-ninja training. He could go on for hours, which out of kindness he wouldn't do, and I would listen to every second of it. They told me of the elite guard that is stationed here on Earth and want to wait a while before introducing me to them. From how Prowl goes on about Jazz, he must be great bot. but I don't think the autobots see eye to eye with Sentinel Prime. From what they've told me, he's a stuck up jerk, and I just can't wait to meet him in battle. Apparently there are even two flying autobot twins by the names of Jetfire and Jetstorm. I can't wait to meet them, well except Sentinel Prime, I can be patient about him. Earth is such an interesting place, with all the sights, all the creatures, all the everything. Prowl has promised, that one day he will show me the whole of Earth. I can't wait. But for now, being a decepticon and all, if I just step foot into the city people start running and screaming as if I were something out of one of the horror movies Bumblebee and Sari showed me. And because of that I have to go all the way around the city just to get to the plant. Now as I walk down the hall I can here voices coming from one of the rooms. I use one of my special abilities, courtiesy of my father, and turn invisible. A quietly walk into the room and see Lugnut and Blitzwing talking. "Now that Starscream is gone, Potcher has returned to his original place as second in command. And he is coming to see how things are going along up here." I didn't hear Blitzwing's reply because I was already racing around the city to get to the autobot's plant. The minute I got there I found Prime in his room doing his usual stuff. "Optimus Prime, I need you to gather everyone into the main room, it's an emergency!" Optimus blinked a few times before speaking. "Okay but why?" "Don't ask just do." With that I walked out of Prime's room and into the main room. I passed a few times before everyone was gathered in the main room, even Sari. He looked each one into the eye. "I must ask you, have any of you ever thought about meeting Potcher in battle?" The autobots shuddered. Even Sari looked frightened at the prospect of that happening. "Well if you have then that thought will probably come true. Potcher has returned to his rank as second in command, and is coming here to Earth to check up on us decepticons stationed here. A look of alarm passed over the faces of the autobots. "Y-you me-mean, Protcher i-is coming here!" Bumblebee screeched. I solemnly nodded my head. I looked over at Prowl. I could tell that he was deep in thought. –What are you thinking about?- He looked over at me. –Am I finally going to meet Potcher, the decepticon's second in command, our father?- -Yes, you probably will.-

Gasp Potcher has returned and he is coming to Earth! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Oh yeah it's just a story. Well please review, pretty please. Review and if you put in anything you want to happen in the next chapters or so I might even put it in. So review and I am open to any suggestions.


	8. Announcment

Just a quick announcement for all of my readers. I am going to be working on some other stories for a while so I will not be updating A Dark Past for a while. But I while work on another Prowl story and I will give you the choices of what it can be about. The choices are:

Prowl's life between when Night left him at the orphanage and his cyber-ninja training

How Potcher and Lilith met and became spark-mates

A baby Prowl story

A kitty Prowl story

You give me a different suggestion

Well I hope I get some good answers.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters but I do own Blackfire (Night), Potcher, Lilith, and Rosalie.

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

_Prowl talking to himself in his head_

*Thinking*

Decepticon Point of View

Night walked slowly down the main hall, lost in his complicated thoughts. *What am I going to do?* He thought, his frustration growing *How am I supposed to lie to Potcher? He can pick a bot's thoughts right out of the air.* :Blackfire, you are needed in the bridge.: *Great, what now?* Night turned and started walking in the opposite direction. When he saw the bots their his jaw nearly hit the floor. It was Potcher, along with his mother Lilith and his cousin Icestep. Seeing Potcher wasn't what had surprised him so much, it was the fact that he had brought the other two with him. Potcher was listening as Lugnut and Blitzwing rambled on. Icestep looked over in Night's direction and finally noticed him. Muttering something to Lilith she walked over to him. "Why if it isn't the soon to be second in command of the decepticons and my cousin, Blackfire." She smirked at him and Night could see the hatred in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes beneath his visor. "Hello, Icestep." He growled through clenched teeth "Is that a new paint job or did you fall into a pool of rotten old energon?" This made her angry, Night could tell, and that's just what he wanted. She was about to say something when Potcher and Lilith walked over to them. –Hello my son.- Night bowed. –Hello father. I hope you had a pleasant trip.- The black and gold narrowed his red eyes. –Blitzwing told me you three had a run in with the autobots.- Night had to swallow his rising fear. –He says you did well. He says I should be proud of how well you smashed those autobots.- Night's fear changed to relief in a moment. –Of course father. As you always say, autobots are nothing more than pure weaklings.- Potcher nodded his head, obviously pleased with his son's answer. –Good. We will go to out quarters now. And I wish to be alone.- -Of course father.- Night bowed again as his father and the two femmes walked off. *What now? * Night thought. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He raced out of the hangar and transformed into vehicle mode. *I hope they're willing to take this risk* He thought as he flew off towards the autobot base.

Well hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me a while to get the idea for it. By the way I do not own Icestep, Stardust-uhh the twins did it owns her. Hope you guys enjowyed this chap, and please review. Oh and if anyone else wants me to put their oc in I'd be more than happy to.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters but I do own Night (Blackfire), Potcher, Lilith, and Rosalie

:Comlinking:

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

_Prowl thinking to himself_

*Thinking*

Night transformed out of vehicle mode a he got to the door of the plant. He looked to both sides before entering. What he was unaware of, was the shadowy figure following him. "Prowl!" Night called out. When he didn't get and answer he walked over to his brother's room. "Prowl?" He asked walking in. He sighed, and as he turned around suddenly something pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. He stood up battle ready, but put his claws away when he saw a laughing Prowl sitting in the tree. He was laughing so hard he almost fell out of the tree. A mischievous grew on Night's face as he watched his laughing brother. He jumped onto the branch with Prowl. The cyber-ninja looked up at him tears in his eyes from so much laughing. Night got down on his knees and began to tickle the other bot. Prowl gasped and laughed even more. –NIGHT, STOP IT!- The red and black bot grinned. –Nope.- -COME ON NIGHT! PLEASE!- -You have to say Uncle.- -NEVER!- -I can keep this up all day.- -UGH! FINE, UNCLE, UNCLE!- With that Night stopped tickling his brother. Prowl sat up ad leaned against the trunk of the tree as he caught his breath. Night smiled as he sat next to his brother. The younger bot looked up at him and smiled as well. The two sat there smiling at each other for a few minutes before Night broke into Prowl's thoughts. –I have some bad news.- Prowl frowned. –What news could be as bad as the fact that Potcher is coming?- -Actually that's part of the news. Potcher is already here. But he brought two other bots with him.- -Who?- -Lilith and cousin Icestep.- -Wait, mother is here?- -Yes.- -I never thought I'd get to see her as well.- -Yes.- -And who is Icestep?- -Shes our obnoxious cousin on Potcher's side and lets just say she absolutely hates my servos.- -Really?- -Yes. She hates me because she got this crazy idea into her head that if I wasn't born she would have been the next second in command. Of course with her father gone she definetly hates me.- -What happened to her father.- -What I would have had to do with you if you were still with us.- -Potcher fought him to the death?- -Yep. And you can guess who won.- -I never thought it was that bad.- -Well it is.- The two were silent. –Night?- -Yes Prowl?- -Do you get, oh I don't know, scared?- Night looked down at his younger brother in surprise. Then a soft gentle smile grew onto his face and he put his arm around Prowl's shoulders. –Don't worry brother. There's nothing to fear.- "I KNEW IT!" The two bots jumped to their feet as Icestep walked out of the shadows. She was glaring at night. "You traitor," She growled "How could you side with the enemy? Better yet , how could you lie to Potcher about killing his second son?" Night looked down guiltily. Prowl looked between his brother and the femme. "Look I don't know who you are but I will not allow you to speak that way to my brother." Icestep growled at him. "You have no place to talk small one, you are a forbidden." She snapped. Prowl was confused now. –Night what is a forbidden?- The red and black bot snarled at Icestep. "A forbidden, my dear brother, is a bot born to one of the commanding officers and was not supposed to be born. The femme's penalty for having the sparkling is supposed to be death, watching them kill her sparkling. Only when the sparkling has lived long enough do they become a forbidden. And you have lived over long enough." Icestep sneered at him. "Well, well, looks like someone's been doing their homework," She pulled out a spiked chain whip "No matter. I believe Potcher will find much intrest in you forbidden." With that she hit both mechs in the head knocking them out. She grabbed Prowl and slung him over her shoulder. Looking back at Night she grinned evily. "I always knew you were soft at heart." She flew off just as Night woke up. He watched her fly off, with large eyes. "PROWL!" He screeched.

Awesome sauce. I do not own the idea for the chapter or Icestep, Stardust-uhh the twins did it dose. Well I wonder what will happen to Prowl and what will Night do it to get his brother back? Please review.


End file.
